


The Scenes in Between

by pineyfusion



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Banter, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love Confessions, Regret, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineyfusion/pseuds/pineyfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of dialogue-heavy vignettes about how the longest of longshots ended up in wedded bliss. Mostly Zhurrick. Shades of Korrasami and other pairings. NOTE: Vignettes will be likely told out of order but a note will be made of the time period before each story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boat Rides and Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Remembrances about a day or so before they arrive in Republic City.

It was in the middle of the night and the ferry transferring Bolin, Varrick, and the Earth Empire camp refugees was about a half a day away from reaching Republic City. Everybody on the ferry boat were asleep except for the assistant captain whom was driving the boat, Bolin who was attempting to write a note to Opal, and Varrick. Varrick was sitting on one of the cargo boxes looking up at the moon. The billionaire was uncharacteristically quiet for once, lost deep in thought over the events of the past week or so. 

"Can't sleep?" Bolin asked Varrick as he took a seat on the other cargo box.

"Not really" Varrick said

"Yeah, I can't really sleep when I'm at sea either" Bolin admitted "Hell, I had a hard time sleeping while on the train..."

"It's not really that....it's just...I've been thinking..."

"You're always thinking, Varrick" Bolin said

"I know, but not about that stuff...about other stuff....what Zhu Li had said about me...."

"Oh...that..."

"She's right, you know. I never did say 'Thank you' and I really did ask her to do too much"

"You're telling me. God, I don't know how she managed to put up with all your crap. I mean she really did carry you for 20 miles with a sprained ankle?!"

"I didn't ask her to!" Varrick said "I didn't even know her ankle was sprained until we had reached Zaofu! I wish she had told me. I would've tried to carry her"

"Hopefully you'll get more than 3 steps before getting kidnapped by Earth Empire refugees" joked Bolin 

"You know, if she had said something at any point in time, I would've listened and I would've scaled back on my demands" Varrick said to Bolin, looking out to sea. "It was just that she would never complain or ask about the request. She just did it. I guess I always thought no task was too tall for her..."

"It wasn't...but you still did take her for granted"

"I know I did" he replied to Bolin "And I wish I hadn't asked her to do the thing one so much."

"I don't think that the doing the thing part is the problem. I think she just wanted some appreciation, Varrick. That can go a long way with someone. I know that you don't mean to be an asshole, but you kind of are."

"Hey!" Varrick paused and then let out a sigh of defeat "Shit, you're right..."

"You're a good guy, but you have a tendency to take others for granted even if you don't mean to...."

"Just like Mrs. Beaks..." Varrick sighed

"Who's Mrs. Beaks?" Bolin asked

"My ostrich horse from when I was a kid" Varrick began, but was soon interrupted by Bolin.

"You know, comparing your assistant to your pet ostrich horse is not a good note to start on" Bolin pointed out

"Well, the same thing has pretty much happened. I took someone I love for granted and before I could tell them how much I really did love them, they were gone and it was all my damn fault. And now I'm here on this boat, all ragged up and muddied, pouring my heart out to you and just wishing I could undo it all"

"Well you can't really undo --" Bolin stopped abruptly as what Varrick said fully registered in his mind. He let out a gasp as his mouth turned upwards into a knowing smile. He balled his fists, let out a squee, and shook them like one of his fangirls would've done while he was in the Pro-Bender Leagues.

"What is it, kid? You look like you just saw the Moon Spirit appear before you" Varrick said

"You just said that you love her...you said you love Zhu Li!" Bolin said excitedly. He grabbed Varrick by his shoulders and shook him. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!"

"What are you babbling about?! I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did!" Bolin said excitedly "Oh man, this is HUGE!"

"I hate to disappoint you but I didn't mean it like that!" Varrick said, as Bolin let him go

"Really" Bolin was unconvinced

"What?" Varrick said, trying to study the look on Bolin's face

"After hearing your constant pining over Zhu Li for the past week or so, I'm going to have to call bullshit on this." Bolin said "Have you even heard yourself speak in the past two weeks?!"

"Kid, you and I both know that I don't listen to half of the things I say" Varrick said "Why do you think I had an assistant?"

"You haven't been able to shut up about her even for a moment. I think the longest you went without saying anything about her was when you were telling that extremely flattering but extremely falsified account of my so-called adventures" Bolin said

"Well it could just be that I miss having her around, has that ever occurred to you?" Varrick said "This love mumbo jumbo stuff that you're trying to pin on me is just not true. Even if it was, which I'm not saying it is, if I hadn't blown my chance before she betrayed me, then I certainly have blown it by now."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that" Bolin said "I think we all still have a shot so long as we're still living"

"Well it's not like you and Opal, kid. We've got too much history between us. You crazy kids have like....what? Three years?"

"So? What's the difference?"

"Well it's not that much time between you and her. Between me and Zhu Li? That ship has long since sailed. It was sailed the moment I hired her as my assistant all those years ago. You never dip your pen in the company ink, kid. No matter how smart, clever, understanding, lovely, and pretty that ink may be. Don't dip it! That's what I learned from the other businesses that I've encountered"

"So you have thought about it..." Bolin smirked

"Of course I have!" Varrick said in frustration. He then paused and realized what he said. "Um...I mean..."

"Can't go back on your words now!" Bolin chuckled "So you think that because of your working relationship that you wouldn't ever act on your feelings for her?"

"Whoa, kid. I never said I had feelings for her. I just said that I had thought about her and possibly ending up doing all that relationship stuff. It doesn't mean I have feelings for her now. We are just employer and employee. Nothing more. Nothing less."

The pause hung in the air as Bolin looked like he was deep in thought. Varrick sat there, worried if he had said the wrong thing. This was the first time he had ever admitted to anybody that he had once upon a time entertained the thought of dating Zhu Li. A look of realization flashed across Bolin's face as he looked up at the increasingly confused Varrick.

"Great Roku's Spirit...I think I get it!" Bolin said

"Get what, kid?"

"You never thanked her or showed your appreciation because you were afraid"

"What?! That's a ridiculous thought...why would I be afraid of something like that?!"

"Let's look at the facts here. You once considered the idea of being more than employer and employee with Zhu Li, right?"

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. Like maybe the first year or two she was working for me" Varrick said "So?"

"Anyways, you said you didn't want to upset the work relationship because you don't date those you work with"

"Exactly! Which is why you should just drop the issue" Varrick said

"I'm just saying what if the reason you've never showed any gratitude or appreciation towards her was because you're afraid those feelings will flare up? So you pretty much just try to act as distant as possible in order to save your working relationship. I mean of course you're not doing it on purpose, it's all that psychological stuff that I've heard Suyin talk about once. Like how she and Lin went in different directions in order to get their mother's attention?"

"So what's your point?" Varrick said

"My point is that you've been in love with Zhu Li all this time and because of your fear of ruining the professional relationship you guys had, you kept it professional to the point of ungratefulness."

Varrick froze for a moment. He thought about what Bolin had said. For someone who was considered quite naive about most things in life, he seemed to have a surprising amount of insight at times. He kept staring up at the moon, wondering just how awful he really screwed things up with Zhu Li and what had caused it to get to the point that it did. Had he really taken it that far that Zhu Li actually felt that he didn't care for her? That he took her that much for granted? All because he was afraid that maybe his feelings might interfere? All this gaining of a conscience business was really screwing with him. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of a yawn. He looked over and saw Bolin on the verge of sleep. 

"Sorry, Varrick but I'm about to fall asleep" Bolin said. "Just think about what I've said, okay?"

"Sure thing, kid"

"Good night, Varrick...and try to get some sleep, okay?"

"I'll try, kid" Varrick said as Bolin jumped off the cargo box and went to lay down somewhere between Baraz and some young firebender kid. 

Varrick turned his attention back to the moon up in the sky, letting this thoughts take over, all of them about Zhu Li. Maybe Bolin was right about why he acted the way he did, but he wasn't ready to admit that to himself yet. What he did know, however, was that he did miss Zhu Li and he vowed to make it up to her if by some chance, she betrayed Kuvira and wasn't killed on the spot. 


	2. Tiger Seals and Dragonfly Hummingbirds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Varrick's first brainstorming session brings forth a myriad of apologies, grilling, noodles, and a stroke of genius.

It was the first day of Varrick and Asami working together. The first time they had teamed up, it didn't end so well thanks to Varrick's greed and Asami's naivete at the time. Now, here they were again. Asami had made it known to Varrick that if he dared to doublecross her, he would be sorry that he was ever born. Varrick also knew that he had really screwed her over. He knew that forgiveness wasn't really a word that was in the Asami Sato dictionary, but he still felt like he had to say something for his own sake. The two of them headed into the office and shut the doors, leaving them alone with only them and their ideas.

"Look, Asami, before we begin I feel like we need to clear the air with all that Future Industries stuff. I know that you've already gotten your point across about not allowing me to cross you again, which by the way, really hurt."

"Good I was hoping it did" she said

"Anyways, I just want to say I'm sorry for all the crap I put you through with Future Industries all those years ago. Now I know words mean jack shit and whatever but if we're gonna work together as a team, I just wanted to get that out of the way. I'm not expecting you to forgive me, but I wanted you to know that I was sorry."

"Okay, what's the game that you're trying to play here?" Asami asked, crossing her arms

"What do you mean?"

"I know how you work, Varrick. You're up to something, aren't you? So what is it this time? Going to take the credit for anything I end up doing? Going to sabotage all my furture plans? I sure hope not because I can fully twist around your wrist and snap it off in one simple motion. And you wouldn't like that."

"No. I'm just actually trying to apologize...honest. I know it's weird to hear from me of all people, but I just feel like I needed to say something." Varrick looked at Asami with the most sincerity she had even seen from him, which was even more confusing to her. Either he needed to get into the movers himself or he really was honest.

"I don't know what happened to you, or what happened to me, but I actually believe you..."

"It's been a very strange few months..." Varrick admitted "I don't know what the flameo happened but I suddenly developed what I'm told is a conscience. I'm actually concerned for others and feeling guilty about things...like legitimately guilty...it's been very confusing."

"Well you're not alone in that confusion because I didn't even know you had a conscience"

"Me neither!" Varrick exclaimed. He looked over at the plans on the table, which were completely blank "So, everything cool at least temporarily?"

"Alright. So what do you want to do?" she asked looking around

"Well, I think we should probably just get to work"

"Okay and now you want to get right to work? I thought you said you were only productive for about 15 minutes a day" Asami said

"As I said, it's been very confusing lately..." Varrick said.

The two started getting to work, just trading ideas back and forth. Some of them sounded decent enough but most of them were complete crap. Asami was keeping a list of ideas between the two of them as Varrick would pace around just rambling out whatever popped into his head, occasionally pausing to write something of interest down. As the idea session was unfolding, Varrick was hoping that the elephant in the room (or not in the room, in this case) wouldn't rear its ugly head. The last thing he wanted was to talk about Zhu Li with Asami. He could just see the smugness on her face when she would find out the truth.

"Wait a second....something's missing..." Asami said. Varrick sighed in annoyance.

"Okay fine, I'll say it -- Zhu Li is not with me because she betrayed me. She's still with Kuvira and Dr. Science over there. And I know what you're gonna say. You're going to look all smug and say 'well it's about time she left your ass' followed by some kind of affirmation about I should learn my lesson about treating people well. However, hate to break it to you but I already underwent all of that guilt stuff! I'm still feeling guilty about it. I know I mistreated her and I wish I hadn't. And I know that I'm kind of a dick and I know that she had every right to say what she said to me. And maybe you'll even go on about some idea that I may be in love with her or what not, but I'll have you know that I've already come to terms with that and I know that ship has long since sailed, so let's just get that shit out in the open so we can just move along with our project." Varrick ranted on, just spilling everything out to Asami. Something he he had noticed from the whole conscience regaining is that he's really having a penchant for telling everything his feelings.

"Um...okay?" Asami blinked a few times "I was talking about this idea you had about making reverse magnetized mechs...."

"Oh...." Varrick looked around suspiciously "Well then, just disregard everything I've said. Let's get back to work."

"Okay"

The two exchanged ideas left and right for a couple of more hours. The whole conversation about Zhu Li seemed to dissipate into thin air, much to the relief of Varrick. Unfortunately for Varrick and Asami, every idea they had come across had way too many hurdles to overcome and the complications outweighed anything else. 

"Hey, I'm getting kind of hungry, you want to get lunch at the noodle place then just walk around the park a bit? Maybe we can get some ideas that way" Asami suggested

"Sure...I think I need a little fresh air. 

For a city on the verge of all out war, you wouldn't know it by the way Republic City was running. The atmosphere was almost creepy considering its normality. The two headed to the noodle place and got some noodles to go. They went into Avatar Korra Park, and walked around. The two approached the statue of Avatar Korra. As Asami finished the last of her noodles, she turned to Varrick with a slight smile. 

"So, how long have you known?"

"Known what?"

"Well you said something about coming to terms with your feelings for Zhu Li. How long have you known?"

"I thought you said you were going to disregard everything I said!" Varrick exclaimed

"Did you really think that I'm going to let that whole being in love with Zhu Li thing slip past me?"

"Well I know now that it won't..." Varrick said. He sighed and looked over at the statue of Korra. 

"So how long?" she asked

"I don't know...it's always been there, I guess" he said "I tried to pretend that it wasn't there. That this wonderful, beautiful woman wasn't anything more to me than an assistant. I feared taking a risk and doing something more with her. So I kept it hidden so deep down in the pits of my soul, which is also something I learned that I have these past few months. I know it sounds ridiculous that I tried so hard to keep it hidden but I felt like it was the only way. I couldn't stand to lose her because I overstepped my boundaries, you know?"

"I know exactly" she said. She looked over at the statue of Korra and sighed.

Varrick looked over at Asami, then the statue, back to Asami, back to the statue. Suddenly, it clicked in his head. Since Asami had decided to pry into his own feelings, he felt like he should return the favor. 

"Looks like someone has been holding a torch herself..." Varrick said

"I don't know what you're talking about" Asami said

"You know, I'm pretty sure that statue isn't going to suddenly come to life and make all your dreams come true no matter how longingly you stare at it. Though I think I could create the technology if I had enough resources, but I'm thinking you wouldn't want that"

"You're insane if you're implying what I think you're implying" 

"Yeah, and that's new to you how?" Varrick said, raising an eyebrow. "C'mon Miss Sato, it's written all your face...and I must say that you have excellent taste in women"

"Are you just going to make fun of me about this because I really don't need your shit right now, Varrick...I think we've got far bigger elephant koi to fry right now"

"We do, but we're currently on lunch break and as of right now, ideas aren't coming to me. Why do you have any ideas?"

"No, I've still got nothing. So I guess you can go ahead and have at it about it..."

"Do you think I'm going to make fun of you for your feelings? Spirits, no!" Varrick said. He patted Asami's back. "I spent a significant amount of time in the circus, Miss Sato. I've seen more than my fair share of sexualities that go all around the spectrum. Gay, Straight, Bi, Pan...that doesn't phase me, I've seen it all before....and you'd be surprised at whom exactly."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. So how long have you been carrying this torch for the Avatar?"

"Three years...." she said "Though maybe I had it for her all along and didn't notice...but she probably doesn't feel the same way. There's the whole sexuality obstacle for one thing..."

"I wouldn't necessarily rule that out immediately." Varrick reasoned "Her past lives were both men and women, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I'd think it'd stand to reason that perhaps the Avatar would be into all genders..." Varrick said

"Oh com'on..." Asami said "Don't do that to me"

"Do what?"

"Fill me up with such false hopes. Odds are, she probably still has feelings for Mako. In fact, I think both of them are off on some sort of mission right now. They'll probably just rekindle their old relationship and live happily ever after or something like that"

"Really?! You're going to concede the race to Detective Doofus of all people?!" Varrick gestured wildy towards her "You're Asami Fucking Sato! Head of Future Industries, Third Smartest Human Being in the World, after myself and Zhu Li of course! You run this city. Do you really think that the Avatar would go for Detective Doofus over YOU?!"

"Well I certainly think you have a better chance with Zhu Li than I do with Korra" Asami said to him

"And I beg to differ." Varrick said "You didn't burn your bridges like I did, you're just choosing to cut them before you cross"

"My chances with Korra are like the chances a tiger seal would live in the Fire Nation." Asami said

"Well if that's the case, then my chances with Zhu Li are like that dragonfly hummingbird over there managing to topple an entire army of mecha tanks" Varrick gestured to the winged creature  that had made its way onto the statue. 

Suddenly, Asami fell silent. Something went off in her head as her mind reverted back to work. She observed the dragonfly hummingbird as it hovered around the statue and then planted itself right on the Statue Korra's arm. Asami's face lit up as she looked over to Varrick excitedly. Varrick's eyebrow was raised and was perplexed as to why Asami was so thrilled. 

"THAT'S IT!" Asami said excitedly "I KNOW HOW WE CAN DEFEAT KUVIRA'S ARMY!"

"Huh?" Varrick said. Asami grabbed him by the arm. 

"I'll explain when we get back to the office!" Asami dragged Varrick by his arm, causing him to drop his noodles. 

"But what about..."

"No time for dilly dallying, we need to get back now before I forget" she let go of him and ran towards the Future Industries building and back to Asami's office.

"Alright, alright..." Varrick said, following her. 

Asami and Varrick worked all afternoon on the blueprints for the Dragonfly Hummingbird mech. They were two person mechs which were designed to not just fly over but also have the ability to hover over enemies. Their conversation at the park was not mentioned even once in that entire span of time. Once it got to be nighttime, the two of them decided to call it a night. As they were parting ways, they exchanged a few words. 

"I really have to thank you, Varrick. If it wasn't for you saying that, I wouldn't have ever gotten the idea" Asami said gratefully

"Don't mention it. And thank you for letting me give you some input"

"I have to say the idea of a two person mech is great" she said

"Well we got our plans to show Raiko, I think we'll be all set to go" 

"So um...about that conversation in the park..." Asami began

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me" Varrick insisted. He put his hand on Asami's shoulder "And about what I said..."

"Same. Us lovelorn gotta stick together." Asami said "I hope your dragonfly hummingbird is able to take down those mechs"

"And I hope your tiger seal ends takes up residence in the Fire Nation" Varrick smiled. 

"Thanks" she said "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Good night" Varrick said

Asami and Varrick went their separate ways for the night. Varrick smiled a little bit feeling comfort in the fact that he wasn't the only one who had felt that way before. Sure this whole conscience thing was really distracting when it came to his business sense, but he certainly has helped him a lot in other areas. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all to care about others.


	3. Weaponizations and Assertions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhu Li and Opal have their own Remembrances Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place shortly after Operation: Beifong on Air Temple Island. This chapter is subtitled "I Fail the Bechtel Test Miserably"

Opal just needed a little time to meditate, an activity that she took up since she joined the Air Nation. Since they had returned to Air Temple Island earlier in the day, Bolin had been hovering over her like a dragonfly bunny trying to play Super Boyfriend. He wanted so badly to make up for all that he had done. It's a sweet gesture, but Opal just needed to have a little time to breathe. She was finally able to head off on her own after dinner as Bolin was arguing with Wing and Wei about something inconsequential. This was the first time in a while that Opal had a moment to take a breather and not feel super worried about everything.

Republic City was had such an eerie calm to it. Little did they know that in 2 weeks, this entire city could be completely leveled if what Zhu Li had said was correct. It was a bit unsettling in its own weird way. These next two weeks were going to need every ounce of energy from everybody involved. Opal took a deep breath and was trying to meditate. The only issue was that she just couldn't find herself able to clear her mind. Suddenly, Opal heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She groaned in frustration. 

"Dammit Bolin, I already told you I just needed some time to --" Opal turned around to see Zhu Li standing there. "Oh...um, sorry Zhu Li"

"I apologize for intruding. I was out for a stroll trying to clear my mind"

"Looks like I'm not the only one who wants to get away for a few"

"I see that you were meditating?" Zhu Li asked Opal. 

"Yeah, but I'm having a hard time clearing my head" Opal said "You should try meditating with me"

"I'm afraid that wouldn't do myself much good" she insisted

"Dammit Zhu Li, I'm inviting you to join me and talk a bit." Opal smiled 

"Oh, sorry. I didn't pick up on that cue"

"I should've been clearer, it's not your fault. Com'on, take a seat with me." she said happily

"Alright" Zhu Li took a seat beside Opal as the two of them looked out to the Republic City skyline. 

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Opal asked

"Sure"

"Why did you do all of that?"

"Do what?"

"The spirit vine stuff. It's very dangerous to mess with spirits like that. I can't believe that you and Varrick could create such a monstrous weapon"

"It wasn't supposed to be a weapon"

"Then what were you trying to do?" she asked

"Varrick and I were only trying to find a source of clean energy. Seeing that the vines had so much energy, we wanted to harness that energy, which we were obviously unable to do. We tried three times to control it and each time, it turned out destructive. The first two times were minor with smaller vine pieces. Not like the vandalism that the third one caused. It took out the entire back of the train car we were in and nearly cost me my life." she explained

"How so?"

"It knocked me out of the train car. I grabbed onto the edge and I remember thinking that could be it. Varrick managed to somehow pull me up, likely using every ounce of strength he possessed. He saved my life." Zhu Li said "It was at that point I knew Varrick was completely done with the project. He started to shut it down when Kuvira came in and asked what happened. He told her and she decided that this could become a weapon rather than a source of energy. Varrick insisted that they stop, but Kuvira wasn't having it. She threatened him by pulling him up in the air and strangling him with those metal shoulder pads that he had. He relented, but we both knew that he was on thin ice from that point on."

"So it wasn't intended to be weaponized?"

"No. That was the last thing we wanted to see happen" she said "That's why I stayed behind and betrayed Varrick like that. I knew I had to sabotage that project and make sure that it didn't go up off the ground. I was even ready to blow myself up in order to take out the weapon and the entire army."

"Okay...I'm just trying to make sense of why that weapon even exists. It's so destructive."

"I know. Baatar took over the project after Varrick and Bolin escaped. I was his assistant and I did everything I could to destroy the project. He was so insistent on continuing it. I even tried to reason with him about the destruction it caused. He just wouldn't listen. He cared more about Kuvira than anybody else."

"I can't believe my big brother would go along with this without any issue. What is wrong with him?! How can he not see what's right in front of his face? How is he so blind to the fact that his fiancee is drunk with power and isn't going to stop at anything to get what she wants?! I may be angry with him, but I certainly don't want to see him die...I have a feeling she's going to do something to betray him. And he's just so blind to it all."

"You'd be surprised what someone can be willing to put up with in the name of love" Zhu Li said

"Kind of like you with Varrick..."

"Yeah, pretty much" Zhu Li stated bluntly. No need to dance around what had been true for quite some time.

"Huh, that was a lot easier than I thought. I honestly believed we'd be doing this whole back and forth like one of those bad Ember Island plays until you'd admit that you had feelings for him."

"There's no point in doing that" Zhu Li said "I know what I feel and I'm okay with it. That doesn't mean that I'll act absurd about it because like all my emotions, I play them close to the vest."

"I wish I knew how to do that as well as you do." Opal said

"It takes years of practice and years of keeping a straight face in light of ridiculous demands and requests" Zhu Li said with a small smile

"You know, I really hate the way he treats you. You deserve a ton more respect."

"I know, and that's why I want things to change. I may think the world of him, but he can be so infuriating to deal with"

"I can only imagine. You had every right to tell him off like you did, even if it wasn't all real."

"I know I hurt him but it's not like I didn't mean everything I said. I meant it, but I wish it was in a different setting and in a different tone."

"You really would clean his feet like that?! Gross."

"He asked me to do things and I just did them. I never asked questions or complained. I figured it was just a part of the job. It's not that I minded the workload. I'm okay with the workload because I know I can do it. I just wanted some kind of thank you or some kind of sign of appreciation. Varrick means well and he doesn't mean to be selfish, he's just always been looking out for himself that he finds it hard to think of others. At least until his conscience developed."

"Varrick with conscience?! How did he manage that one?!" Opal laughed

"As I've said, it's been a very strange few months. You know, I must admit, you're a lot more assertive and a lot more confident since I last saw you three years ago. The Air Nation has really done wonders for you."

"Thank you. I think it's just finding a purpose in life. I may not always follow the Air Nation doctrine, but I'm just happy that I know what I'm doing with my life for once. And I really appreciate you saying that."

"I'm only observing. It seems like only yesterday that you discovered you were an airbender"

"Oh man, that was so embarassing" Opal said, remembering the moment. "I was just reading a book and you just went to ask me a question about where the bathroom was and I got so startled that I accidentally airbended at you and knocked you down. You helped me out so much during that whole saga. I can't believe I was so worried about what my mom would say."

"She's a very accepting woman who believes in giving people second chances. Just take Varrick for example. Any other leader would've turned him away, but Su welcomed him with open arms."

"My mom has a soft spot for her old circus buddies"

"Wait a minute...that story was true?!" Zhu Li said, perplexed "I thought he was just telling another tall tale about his childhood. I had tuned him out afterwards under the assumption that he was exaggerating"

"I don't blame you. He certainly has a penchant for telling tall tales" Opal said "But yes, that one is true."

"So that's how he met Ms. Beifong. I was wondering how."

"My mom was an acrobat and he was one of those trick riders. He was very good, according to my mom. She took him in as a sort of surrogate mother/big sister. He was fairly young at the time. I think around 13 when he got taken away and 18 when he left." 

"Interesting" she said simply

"So are you going to see him tomorrow at the Future Industries Warehouse?"

"Yes, I am."

"Let me guess -- Bolin is putting you up to this, isn't he?" Opal rolled his eyes

"He has played a small role, but I feel like I should assist Varrick and Ms. Sato in any way I can. I also still want to apologize for my betrayal and for hurting him. Also, be sure to let him know that I'll return on my terms and not his."

"That's the way to do it" Opal said "Stand your ground and let him know that you'll be seen as an equal and not as an assistant. After all, you technically quit anyway, right?"

"That is true" she said. She paused for a moment. "Bolin seems really invested in me and Varrick for some reason."

"That's Bolin for you. He's such a romantic even in the most inappropriate of moments. It's sweet that he wants two of his best friends to hook up, but I don't think that should be the most pressing issue on his radar right now."

"You know, he kind of has a point though" 

"Once again, I'm pretty sure that there's far more pressing issues going on like being on the verge of war?!"

"That is the most pressing issue and I think Bolin knows. There is something worth noting when it comes to love on the verge of war. People find themselves taking stock in things they hadn't taken stock in before. And sometimes, it's best to say how you feel before it's too late. Nobody knows what will happen in the days of the war and, as I once read, there's nothing more sad than words that should've been said ending up unsaid for eternity."

"So you read Love Amongst the Dragons too?" Opal said "I remember that line in the story"

"It's a guilty pleasure" Zhu Li admitted, slightly blushing "It's so overwrought with romantic stereotypes and kind of trashy but yet, I can't put it down."

"I found it to be enjoyable in the very same way" Opal said. The two women were soon interrupted by a bellow.

"OPAL! WHERE ARE YOU?! TENZIN SAID IT'S LIGHTS OUT!" Bolin yelled out

"Well...looks like the old ball and chain is calling" Opal said with an eye roll "More adventures with Super Boyfriend!"

"In all honesty, I'm glad you two have patched things up" Zhu Li admitted as the two women got up. "He is a good man."

"I know. We're not quite where we used to be, but it's worth continuing on, even if he's acting like Super Boyfriend right now" she said with a smile "We should probably get some sleep in. It's a big day tomorrow"

"Yes it is." Zhu Li said as the two started walking back to the Acolyte dorms. "Thank you for the talk. I think that's what I really needed."

"No, thank you. I'm glad we got to talk. I know we we're not the best of friends or anything like that, but I always respected you" Opal said. She saw Bolin close by. "Anyways, best of luck with your meeting tomorrow. Remember to stand your ground" 

"Thank you. I'll be sure to do so." Zhu Li said "Have a good night."

"You too"

The two women went their separate ways. Opal was greeted with a warm embrace from Bolin while Zhu Li retreated to her dorm room alone and went to sleep. Who knew what was going to happen tomorrow, but Zhu Li did know that whatever it was, she was ready.


End file.
